


[ART] Angel reading adventure story

by idanit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, Good Omens Holiday Swap, Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, Historical, Knight in Shining Armour, Medieval, Middle Ages, Norman Rockwell - Freeform, Other, Reading, Reign of Terror, Saving Each Other, of sorts, through the ages, what is time to an avid reader, what is time to immortal beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit
Summary: Aziraphale self-inserts into his reading material.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	[ART] Angel reading adventure story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurliForti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurliForti/gifts).



> A Good Omens Holiday Swap gift for BurliForti! She said many things in her letter, but the words I latched on to were: Aziraphale, Crowley, fluff, historical setting, AU, fantasy. It's obviously based on Norman Rockwell's ["Boy Reading Adventure Story"](https://www.si.edu/sites/default/files/newsdesk/photos/boyreading.jpg) – when I saw it recently, I instantly knew I wanted to reinterpret it for the two of them.
> 
> I was very happy to match with you, dear recipient, because you listed a lot of elements I like as well. This was a pleasure to work on and I hope you like it. Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://idanit.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Idan)!


End file.
